Un carnaval de locos
by Sansanperia
Summary: Después de la guerra, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería parecía que iba a tener por fin un año tranquilo, hasta la llegada de una nueva profesora de Estudios muggles...
1. Saliendo de la rutina

**UN** **CARNAVAL** **DE** **LOCOS**

1

 _ **¿** **Saliendo de la rutina?**_

 **HARRY**

Era una mañana soleada y Harry Potter miraba absorto el paisaje por la ventana de un aula del cuarto piso del castillo de Hogwarts, reposando su cabeza en el pupitre mientras escuchaba cómo sus compañeros tomaban notas de la pizarra durante la clase de Pociones que habían trasladado a esa planta debido a las reparaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en las mazmorras del castillo y de que ese día la clase iba a ser sólo teórica.

Oía a Ron soltar un bostezo y juguetear con pedacitos de pergamino y a Hermione a su lado murmurando las notas que copiaba de la pizarra con un movimiento rápido y preciso de su pluma dejando una magnífica caligrafía a su paso. Sabía además que después de la clase, él y Ron le pedirían los apuntes.

Le costaba creer lo rápido que habían pasado los meses de ese último curso que debía pasar con sus amigos para acabar de conseguir el puesto en el Ministerio de Magia al que aspiraba para finalizar su entrenamiento como Auror. Ya estaban a mediados de abril y se sentía a gusto, de nuevo en casa, en el hogar más mágico que había conocido junto con La Madriguera, había seguridad. Los malos recuerdos de la guerra aún seguían latentes en la memoria de todos los residentes del castillo, pero la vida seguía...

Observaba cómo las motas de polvo contrastaban con los rayos de sol que pasaban por la ventana en un vaivén hasta sus libros de texto... Las contaba una a una mientras escuchaba la voz segura del profesor Slughorn, el cual les había empezado a relatar una de sus muchas anécdotas, poco a poco la voz iba transformándose en un eco.

Esa mañana sentía un sopor extraño, quizá fuera porque las semanas se le iban haciendo un poco más largas y similares a las anteriores.

Al acabar la clase, los tres amigos se levantaron de sus pupitres a la vez dispuestos a dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

-Buff... Hoy Slughorn se ha enrollado un montón... -dijo Ron soltando un suspiro mientras recogía.

-A mí me ha parecido interesante lo que ha contado de cómo ciertos tipos de calderos pueden contaminar una poción –repuso Hermione mientras se abrochaba la túnica-. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

-Ya, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser tan gráfico con eso de las pústulas de la poción para obtener un camuflaje como el de los camaleones?

-Sí, bueno, eso sobrara...

-¿Qué os apetece hacer después? –preguntó Harry.

-Después tenemos que terminar la redacción de Transformaciones –le recordó Hermione-. No os vais a escaquear hasta el último día de la entrega, además es mejor que avancemos y así tendremos el fin de semana libre para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Tienes razón...

-Se supone que en la cena nos presentarán a la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles –informó Ron-. Ya era hora de que el Ministerio de magia se pusiera manos a la obra con los temas relacionados con los muggles tras la guerra.

-Pues sí –asintió Hermione-, además, a este paso íbamos a terminar el curso y sin casi profesores para cubrir todas las plazas.

-Eso no hubiera estado mal... si así nos quitaban exámenes –comentó de nuevo el pelirrojo mirando a Harry.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será esta profesora –siguió Hermione ignorando el comentario de su novio y pasándole el pergamino que tendría que estudiarse esa misma tarde en la biblioteca y que él cogió a regañadientes.

Ese año Ron le pidió a Hermione una ayuda extra en clase de Pociones para subir un poco su calificación y así tener otra mención honorífica para el departamento de aurores. Harry les dejaba a su aire porque intuía que la pareja sabría aprovechar las horas de estudio de diversas formas... En otras palabras, a Ron no le aburría tanto estudiar a solas con Hermione como antes y ella era una maestra muy atenta a su alumno preferido.

Ya estaban al pie de las escaleras del Gran comedor cuando se cruzaron con Neville y con Ginny, que venían hablando del último partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf.

La joven Weasley esbozó una amplia sonrisa al cruzarse con Harry y este la tomó de la mano para ir juntos a almorzar.

Cuando la miraba se sentía más que agradecido de la calma que les rodeaba.

De repente se escuchó por todo el pasillo una melodía de trompetas y tambores que hizo que todos los alumnos compartieran miradas de desconcierto.

-Pero, ¿de dónde viene? –preguntó Ginny dirigiendo la mirada a las escaleras.

-Son esas esferas del techo –observó Hermione-. Son como lámparas que cambian de color.

-Será Peeves gastando otra de sus bromas pesadas... -dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por encima a Hermione-. Tápate con el bolso, no quiero que pase como la vez que le dio por robar de la cocina el puré de patata y usarlo como proyectil.

Cuando las extrañas lámparas esféricas recorrieron el pasillo dos veces se produjo un leve estallido y se deshicieron como si fueran una piñata lanzando confeti y caramelos por todo el pasillo. Eso terminó de inundar los pasillos de euforia.

Neville se agachó y cogió unos cuantos para repartirlos entre los demás entre risas:

-Estoy seguro que esto no es cosa de Peeves –dijo sacudiéndose el flequillo de confeti.

 **LUNA**

-No llores...

Sollozos en el cuarto de baño.

La joven Lovegood ya estaba acostumbrada a esa extraña rutina que se había generado en torno al baño de las chicas del quinto piso a última hora: Salía de clase, cogía el maletín de curaciones de la enfermería, cruzaba los pasadizos para ir al baño y esperaba a que Lavender Brown se decidiera a salir de uno de los cubículos de los retretes secándose las lágrimas. Luego, la ayudaba a tomarse sus pociones para seguir una semana sin la necesidad de aullar a la luna llena.

Parecía que entre tanto oficio y llantina, se había creado una curiosa amistad, pero Luna siempre había sido algo precavida con la palabra "amistad", por lo que si así era, esperaba que Lavender lo diera más a entender antes que ella.

Ya llevaban con las curaciones cuatro meses, desde que Luna tuvo que ir un frio fin de semana de noviembre a la enfermería por culpa del arañazo de un duende en el bosque prohibido y observó desde la entrada cómo unas chicas de Slytherin se burlaban de Lavender al ver cómo la señora Pomfrey le hacía las curaciones.

Poco a poco iban hablando, más bien Lavender hablaba y Luna escuchaba con ojos atentos transmitiéndole afecto.

La chica de Gryffindor había mejorado bastante desde los ataques en la última batalla de Hogwarts el año pasado, pero las secuelas de su nueva condición de mujer-lobo, al haber sido atacada por el maldito Fenrir Greyback aún eran visibles. Todo ello le pesaba aún más sabiendo que el colegio entero estaba ya al corriente de su condición y de que algunos estudiantes le tenían hasta miedo. Las burlas podían con ella... Tenia cicatrices en el cuello y las manos, y unas marcas leves en rostro cerca de la nariz y la boca que se abrían cuando Lavender entraba en fase. Pero no todo era malo, se iba adaptando a su dieta y sus métodos de prevención. Los profesores y el Ejército de Dumbledore la habían acogido bien. Luna veía en ella una mejora física, pero no emocional...

-Venga, Lavender, puedes salir, solo estoy yo –dijo Luna dando golpecitos a la puerta del retrete con los nudillos-. Han repartido caramelos por los pasillos, ¿quieres?

-No...

-A nadie le amarga un dulce... ¿De qué sabor te gustan?

-Luna, por favor...

-A mí me gustan los de limón. Voy dejar unos cuantos en el lavabo por si quieres...

Al fin se decidió a abrir la puerta y se dirigió al lavabo cogiendo uno de los caramelos que la Ravenclaw le ofrecía.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –se aventuró a preguntar Luna jugueteando con un envoltorio.

-Esa estúpida de Parkinson... -dijo la Gryffindor entre sollozos-. Se ha metido conmigo por las cicatrices otra vez en Adivinación. No para con las dichosas indirectas y me daban ganas de dejar su careto dibujado en la pizarra o de tirarle una bola de cristal a la cabeza... ¡Como si ella fuera tan guapa como se cree! La cara Troll...

-No puedes esperar que diga algo bueno de cosas o de gente que le da miedo solo porque no se atreve a conocerlas.

-Ya sé que lo que mejor se le da es burlarse... Es su estúpida forma de volver a sentirse integrada y de que sus amiguitas se olviden de lo cobarde que fue en la guerra.

-Entonces deja que diga lo que quiera... Tus marcas un día serán menos visibles, y, aun así, son un recuerdo de lo valiente que fuiste.

-Lo sé. Me has ayudado a entenderlo, pero aun duele, Luna –dijo lanzando un suspiro-. Sabes que ya la gente no me trata igual, soy medio invisible, me miran con pena... No me siento una chica de mi edad, ni... ni los chicos me miran como antes... Todo es tan raro.

-Bienvenida al mundo de lo raro –rio Lovegood encogiendo los hombros en una media sonrisa-, a veces no se está mal. Cuando dejamos atrás las apariencias, la mente de las personas puede llegar a ser más atractiva. Lo que pasa es que algunos necesitan más tiempo para dejar de mirar lo superficial. A lo mejor es eso, necesitas tiempo para ti.

-Tiempo... -la chica cogió otro caramelo y se secó las ultimas lágrimas que le caían por las sonrosadas mejillas- Bueno, a ver qué poción me toca hoy.

Según Llavender, Mirtle era muy cotilla y no quería que viera cómo se tomaba su poción contra los cambios en su estado de licantropía. Por ello, cada semana al acabar las clases matutinas, esperaban a que el quinto piso se vaciara de alumnos cansados y de ojos curiosos que iban a almorzar al Gran comedor y luego procedían con los remedios.

\- Gracias, Luna.

-No hay de qué, pero sabes que algún día deberás volver sola a la enfermería al igual que vas a clase.

-Tiempo al tiempo.

 **DRACO**

Ya llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la crema de guisantes, absorto de todo el alboroto de la cena en el Gran comedor.

Fuera estaba chispeando.

La gente hablaba de cómo organizar su fin de semana, de cómo habían ido las clases de esa mañana, cosas banales. La comida ya estaba fría, pero no tenía apetito. Él solo miraba su cuchara y vez en cuando bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza. Estaba contento de que el día se le hubiese pasado rápidamente.

Esa noche era distinta porque a las típicas conversaciones se le añadía la charla entre grupitos de que algún profesor o fantasma había decidido sorprender al alumnado repartiendo caramelos y accesorios de fiesta a la salida de las clases, se sentía como en una ridícula fiesta de cumpleaños a la que no había sido invitado. No le había prestado demasiada atención al asunto.

El aburrimiento le inundaba a todas horas últimamente. Sin embargo, se sentía cómodo en esa anclada rutina porque le hacía sentirse seguro. Ya no se hablaba a todas horas de los efectos de la pasada guerra. Las lechuzas ya no revoloteaban tanto con los periódicos a la hora del almuerzo. No habría prohibiciones para caminar por ciertas zonas del castillo. Y los sistemas de vigilancia y hechizos protectores habían vuelto a un nivel de alerta moderada. No había frialdad en el ambiente ni Dementores que propagaran oscuridad. Estaban todos a salvo. Él joven Malfoy iba de su sala común a clase, de vez en cuando se paseaba por la biblioteca antes de que fuera hora punta para los estudiantes o deambulaba por la orilla del lago negro. Pero él y su antiguo círculo de Slytherins seguían siendo objeto de miradas furtivas y de cuchicheos. Al principio del curso hubo sorna y burlas como se esperaba de algunos descerebrados pero nada que no se esperase, luego todo se fue apaciguando.

Ahora su fachada de chico malo y popular se había transformado en una imagen de alumno mediocre que deambulaba indiferente entre los pasillos, los demás solo le miraban pero le castigaban con el silencio, sabía que se lo había ganado. Ni miedo ni admiración, solo indiferencia por parte de las otras casas. En Slytherin seguía teniendo sus típicos contactos, pero Goyle ya no hablaba con él desde la muerte de Crabbe. De todas formas sabía que siempre habían sido amistades forzadas, pero tras ese último año debía admitir que pese a sus ansias de soledad, a veces eran un consuelo.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido lo más tranquilo de todo el curso ya que las pasó en el castillo. Ahora el Hogwarts al que tanto había criticado se había convertido en su fortaleza. Sus padres estaban en arresto domiciliario por sentencia del Ministerio tras la guerra, y a él le dieron la opción de elegir, o quedarse en casa o en el colegio, accedió a quedarse allí con la condición de cenar con su madre en nochebuena. Ambos opinaron que sería lo mejor tras la sentencia, Narcissa intentaba limpiar la imagen de su hijo como fuera posible, por lo que intentó no poner muchas objeciones a la sentencia y así conseguir que Draco con sus logros académicos tuviera opción a trabajar en el extranjero aunque siguiera vigilado por el Ministerio de magia.

El mientras contaba los días para que el curso acabara y hacer sus maletas.

Ya no le entusiasmaba nada aparte de viajar.

Observaba al resto de mesas de manera furtiva y perezosa.

Los Gryffindors estaban muy animados esa noche, ya ni siquiera le producía motivación el ganar la Copa de la casa, en el caso de que Slytherin mejorara su imagen ese año. Si lo lograban sería gracias a la disposición de Slughorn.

Ya no creía que todas las serpientes fuesen iguales.

 **HARRY**

Todo el mundo hablaba de manera animada de las sorpresas que esa mañana habían aparecido en cada uno de los pasillos del colegio: piñatas explosivas de confeti y caramelos, matasuegras, un montón de silbatos, guirnaldas, gorros de pico y antifaces multicolores se iban esparciendo por arte magia, y nunca mejor dicho, por las escaleras, los bancos y se dejaban caer en las armaduras haciendo que los retratos soltasen todo tipo de quejas y exclamaciones tanto de aprobación como de desagrado junto a un montón de caramelos de varios sabores mezclados con Grajeas Bertie Bott.

Casi todos los alumnos llevaban algún accesorio de motivo carnavalesco resaltando en su túnica reglamentaria que había ido recogiendo del suelo. Harry notaba que algunos de los alumnos no habían visto nunca ciertos objetos, pero les hacían gracia y los intercambiaban con sus compañeros. Otros miraban de vez en cuando al techo en busca de más lámparas musicales y piñatas con la esperanza de seguir llenándose los bolsillos de dulces.

-Sigo diciendo que ha sido algún profesor, sino no estarían tan tranquilos –comentó Ron-. Además, el espectro rastrero de Peeves no es generoso. No tiene pinta de haberse vuelto más loco de lo que ya está. Habría rellenado los caramelos con surtidos saltaclases o algo así.

-He visto a la señora Hooch y al profesor Flitwick llenando sus túnicas de caramelos de café en el primer piso –dijo Ginny entre risas. Harry y ella estaban compartiendo una tarta de manzana.

-De todas formas, ¿qué más da quién haya sido? –cuestionó Dean Thomas animado–. Puede que este haya sido uno de los mejores días de la Historia de Hogwarts.

-Pediremos que lo incluyan en el libro oficial–dijo Hermione sarcástic pero mostrando una media sonrisa-. _"Historia de Hogwarts: El día que nos invadió el azúcar"._

-Tu padre estaría en encantado siendo médico de los dientes.

-Dentista, Ronald –corrigió riendo.

-A lo mejor es el cumpleaños de alguien –señaló Harry.

-El hijo de Willy Wonka –dijo Ron.

-¿Quién? –preguntó su hermana.

-Un personaje de ficción del mundo muggle –aclaró la chica Granger-. Poco a poco voy introduciendo a tu hermano en algunas curiosidades no mágicas.

Esa noche Neville estaba muy animado y entretuvo a casi toda su mesa con una anécdota de lo que le ocurrió esa mañana con una mandrágora.

Ya estaban a punto de terminar la cena cuando la directora McGonagall hizo tintinear su copa de cristal para pedir atención, y, como siempre, todo el Gran Comedor quedo en leves susurros con la mirada dirigida al atrio.

-Ruego a todos un minuto de silencio –dijo la profesora poniéndose en pie con un semblante amable e imponente-. Hoy hemos podido disfrutar de varias sorpresas a la salida de clase, todo el profesorado esperamos que este gesto atípico os ayude sobrellevar la dura jornada de estudios que aún están por venir, sobre todo para los curso superiores, pero tal detalle de hoy viene, no solo para animarnos sino, para concienciarnos de los próximos eventos que van a tener lugar en el colegio a lo largo de este mes. En primer lugar, como algunos ya sabréis, bien por el periódico o por la revisa escolar, me alegra comunicaros que por fin, tras un largo trámite, contamos con la presencia de un nuevo miembro en el equipo docente, la señora Olma Dinlake que será la encargada de impartir la a partir de ahora obligatoria asignatura de Estudios muggles.

De repente la mesa empezó a temblar. Harry recorrió el comedor con la mirada y observó que Gryffindor no era la única mesa: Las copas se tambaleaban vertiendo parte de su contenido y Ron cogió una fuente de gelatina de la que se estaba sirviendo para que no se derramase y otros miraban al techo lleno de velas en el que poco a poco de la nada apareció una espesa nube que aterrizó junto al atril de la directora y en la que, una vez en el suelo, se materializó una mujer menuda, de pelo corto y castaño lleno de mechas arcoíris, con una llamativa y elegante túnica color morado. Era una hermosa mujer detrás de sus llamativas expresiones y maquillaje definido. No dejó indiferente a nadie.

La mayoría empezó a compartir miradas de desconcierto y diversión ante el pintoresco estilo que le hacía desentonar del resto de profesores, quitando a la profesora Trelawney, con la que es posible que pudiera compartir estilo.

A Harry le pareció una perfecta mezcla entre Luna y Tonks, a la que rememoró en ese momento con un suspiro...

La mujer dio un cálido saludo con la mano a todas las mesas y un abrazo a McGonagall.

Todo el gran comedor aplaudió como recibimiento y McGonagall continuó:

-Hola a todo el mundo –dijo con una voz sonora y muy alegre- Siento la tardanza y perdonadme esta intrusión pero la tormenta me retuvo el Expreso de Hogwarts- Al decir eso sacó un paraguas multicolor de una de las mangas de su túnica y sacudiendo el agua de lluvia transformó las gotas en caramelos y fuegos artificiales en miniatura. Lo que le sacó a los alumnos otro aplauso y unas risas.

La profesora parecía una alegre cómica profesional, de esas que al tío Vernon le hubieran sacado de quicio si las viera por la tele los sábados por la noche.

-Me siento orgullosa de decir que Olma es una antigua colega con la que algunos de nosotros hemos podido convivir como estudiante del colegio y es perteneciente a la casa Hufflepuff –comentó la directora-. Muy profesional en el campo de la Psicología de los muggles y de ahora en adelante, nos ayudará a organizar cierto proyecto que nos ha parecido tanto a la asociación de padres como al resto profesores muy apropiado para fomentar la integración de magos de diferentes procedencias, sin tener en cuenta su estatus mágico.

Tras eso el comedor volvió a inundarse en una ovación de aprobación.

-No queremos oír más la palabra "sangre sucia" –dijo esta vez la profesora de Encantamientos con un tono firme y seguro, lleno de sentimiento.

De nuevo se volvió a escuchar otra ovación pero esta vez la mesa de Slytherin proclamó menos su entusiasmo por parte de los alumnos más mayores.

Ahora le cedo la palabra a mi compañera para os explique de qué se trata.

-Muchas gracias Minerva, y gracias al equipo docente y a vosotros chicos por la acogida. Debo decir que por un lado me siento muy agradecida de que se me haya tenido en mente para el puesto. Por otro, sé que ahora estamos en un proceso de cambio y al principio no me gustaba mucho la idea de que estudios muggles fuera una asignatura obligatoria. Sé que algunos menosprecian o tienen miedo a lo que no conocen, y mi misión es que conozcamos de forma amena lo que nos rodea, observando que lo no mágico también puede ser especial. A algunos os aburriré, otros solo me buscarán por la nota y otros pocos pensaréis que estoy chiflada después de lo que os voy a proponer. Pero buscamos que en Hogwarts nos conozcamos mejor, por ello este año, la mayor participación en mi clase, para todos los cursos, será un baile en el que celebraremos un concurso de disfraces con motivo del Carnaval... "¿Carna qué?"... "Diréis algunos "¿O sea que no hay examen ni deberes?" preguntaréis otros.

La profesora Dinlake iba provocando miradas divertidas entre varias multitudes.

-Esto no consiste en una competición, ni entre casas ni entre clases, consistirá en culturizarnos, en ser originales y sobre todo en divertirnos acercándonos al mundo muggle. Estudiaréis, sí, y trabajaréis compartiendo vuestras opiniones de la experiencia. Pero sobretodo, abriréis vuestra mente.

En ese momento Harry tenía claro que parecía estar escuchando a la profesora de Adivinación sin ninguna duda, los Gryffindors compartían miradas y muecas de aprobación entre todos.

-Como todo concurso –continuó la peculiar profesora nueva- Habrá varios premios. Y por lo tanto nos ceñiremos a una serie de normas para participar. Para los tímidos; sí es obligatorio, y si será por parejas. Puede que no os guste, pero no lo sabréis hasta que os disfracéis. Con el paso de las semanas iremos aclarando las normas y las tareas para el concurso y cada uno tendrá siempre algo que hacer. No nos vamos a aburrir.

Con una reverencia la profesora se desvaneció entre un montón de cintas de confeti dejando llenos de dudas, entusiasmo y desconcierto a los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería entre aplausos por parte de los profesores y de los chicos y chicas más animados.

-Definitivamente, no habrá ningún curso normal en Hogwarts –comentó el chico de la cicatriz sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo espero que esta vez no metan mi nombre en ningún cáliz.


	2. Estudios muggles

**HARRY**

A la mañana siguiente, tras la llegada de una nueva y peculiar profesora, el tema del carnaval estaba en boca de todos y Harry por fin volvía a tener curiosidad por la clasede Estudios muggles. En años anteriores siempre había tenido buenos resultados en la materia tras vivir con sus tíos, pero nunca le llamó la atención el estudio de ciertos objetos o rutinas que estaba harto de ver y manejar en su día a día de pequeño y a la vez siempre le había resultado curiosa la forma en que los magos investigaban y se sorprendían de lo más común y aburrido de la gente no mágica, como eran por ejemplo los patitos de goma. Por fin, tras varios meses, se sentía interesado por una clase.

Esa mañana los de Gryffindor compartirían la clase con los de Hufflepuff. Nada más entrar por la puerta del quinto piso del nuevo espacio en el Aula de Arte que habían homologado para la clase de la profesora Lake, a todos les inundó un ambiente cómodo y festivo.

-Toda la clase se da un aire a la de la profesora Trelawney –comentó Ron por lo bajo a su espalda mientras buscaban un sitio libre.

-Por favor, esperemos que esa sea la única similitud entre una profesora y otra –murmuró Hermione, arrugando la nariz.

-Pensé que Trelawney ya te caía bien -dijo Harry.

-No me parece mala persona, y desde que vencimos a Voldemort, el tema de la adivinación y las profecías me resulta un poco más "aceptable" -enfatizó las comillas bajo la sonrisa burlona de Ron-. Pero sigo pensando que, como tutora, deja mucho que desear.

En cuanto se sentaron en un pupitre para cuatro personas pudieron comprobar que en cada mesa había varios cuadernillos ilustrados con la imagen de un brujo y un muggle sosteniendo una bola del mundo. Sonreían y parecían estar entablando una interesante conversación.

-Va a ser verdad eso que dice Luna; para ser magos tenemos poca imaginación... -comentó Ron cogiendo el ejemplar titulado _En todo hay magia. Por Olma Lake.-_ Quiero decir, que la portada parece muy típica tiendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido tras la guerra.

-Ya, a mí tampoco me acaba de convencer, por eso cambia de dibujo cada semana por un hechizo- respondió una alegre voz femenina apareciendo de la nada frente al pupitre- ¡Buenos días a todos! -exclamó alegremente la nueva profesora.

-Di-disculpe, profesora Lake, no pretendía-musitó Ron algo sonrojado por el comentario.

-No te preocupes, muchacho, hay que saber aceptar las críticas. La semana que viene los dos personajillos del libro cambiarán por las banderas de las Naciones Unidas y el estandarte del _Wizentgamot._ Suelo ser algo indecisa en las portadas de mis libros. Y vuelvo a decir, y esto va para toda la clase, que me gusta que la gente haga críticas constructivas en voz alta. Nos servirá mucho para nuestro trabajo.

Poco a poco la clase fue guardando silencio del todo, pero algunos aún compartían miradas con Ron por sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Bien chicos, dado el historial de la curiosa plantilla de profesores de nuestro distinguido colegio -dijo mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica-, doy por sentado que todos os imagináis que yo también tengo mis "cosillas" como docente. De todas formas, intentaré no aburriros, sobre todo a los que venís con conocimiento de las costumbres no mágicas que nos rodean, y a la vez que nuestro trabajo sea provechoso y que, citando a mi amiga Sybill, logremos abrir nuestras mentes.

Tras un breve discurso, la profesora hizo un debate en el que saldrían levantando la mano los alumnos que provenían de ambientes muggles; como eran Harry y Hermione, a ellos se les unieron Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y algunos chicos más de de su casa y de Hufflepuff, como Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry se sintió cómodo ya que pudo comprobar que la señora Lake no era como muchos otros profesores que monopolizaban la conversación y se centraban sólo en él y en el hecho de ser "El niño que vivió" y no fijarse en el resto de la clase. Le gustaba dejar atrás ese protagonismo que le rodeaba y sentirse integrado en el aula, ahora nada le pillaba de nuevas a la hora de trabajar costumbres que llevaba conociendo desde niño. Era como estar a la altura de una Hermione más invisible, si le preguntaban respondía con acierto y buenos argumentos.

La profesora les hizo ponerse en grupos de cuatro personas para realizar una breve redacción. Puso el tema a tratar en la pizarra, donde la tiza cobró vida y empezó a escribir un extenso párrafo: _"Debate: Ley del secreto, ¿buena o mala?":_

 _ **«Cada organismo de gobierno mágico será responsable del ocultamiento, cuidado y control de todas las bestias, seres y espíritus de naturaleza mágica que habiten en los límites de su territorio. Si cualquiera de esas criaturas causara daño a la comunidad muggle o se mostrara ante ella, el organismo mágico gubernamental de esa nación deberá someterse a las sanciones que decida la Confederación Internacional de Magos.»**_

— _ **Cláusula número 73 del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.**_

Asimismo, deberían hacer una lista con diez objetos muggles que consideren necesarios para la defensa y protección en un mundo sin varitas buscando información de sus componentes y de para qué se usan en el mundo muggle.

Lake les dijo que sería muy aconsejable que los hijos de muggles formasen grupos de trabajo con los que eran de familia mágica por completo. Eso hacía que Harry se separase de Ron y Hermione para trabajar. Se cambió de pupitre para reunirse con Neville y con Parvati Patil.

En medio del leve revuelo que formaron todos en la clase para formas los grupos Harry observó que Lavender Brown estaba muy separada a dos pupitres de distancia, como si esperase a que los últimos grupos se formaran para ver dónde la incluía sin poner demasiado interés en con quién le tocase. Eso le extrañó bastante, sabía que desde siempre había formado grupo con sus mejores amigas de Gryffindor, entre ellas Parvati, pero en ese momento no se las veía muy atentas la una en la otra.

-Oid, chicos -intervino de repente la chica de tez acaramelada llamando la atención de Neville y de Harry justo en el momento en que la duda había asaltado- y si le decimos a Candace Osmel que se ponga en nuestro grupo.

-¿A quién? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Una chica de Hufflepuff muy maja. También es de familia de magos y no suele intervenir mucho en clase.

-Pero, Parvati, -intervino al fin Harry con curiosidad- ¿No te interesaría mejor ponerte con Lavender? -señaló a su espalda con disimulo y la chica miró de reojo a la Gryffindor que ahora deambulaba con un cortante semblante cruzada de brazos.

-No... Seguro que no querrá -respondió Patil frunciendo el entrecejo con un deje con un tono entre desinteresado y de enfado.

-¿Estás segura? Qué raro -comentó Neville- Si siempre habéis trabajado juntas y y en vuestros grupos soléis tener buenos resultados.

-Sí -intervino Harry- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Ha pasado algo o habéis discutido?

-Ya. Bueno, seremos... amigas, pero no es cuestión de estar juntas las veinticuatro horas del día -respondió la joven titubeante y algo molesta.

-Perdona si te molestamos, Parvati -dijo Neville intuyendo que estaba incómoda- es que nos parecía raro.

-Está bien chicos, no pasa nada. En realidad, ella y yo ahora tenemos diferentes intereses o diferentes puntos de vista. Si prefiere marginarse, ella sabrá -y volvió tranquilamente a relajar su aptitud encogiendo los hombros mostrándoles una cálida sonrisa- Entonces, ¿qué os parece Candace?

-Sí, vale, por mi está bien -respondió Harry, aún extrañado por el tema y el rápido cambio de aptitud. Pero no pensaba que fuera el indicado para seguir insistiendo en el asunto, ya que no solía prestar demasiada atención a sus compañeras fuera del Ejército de Dumbledore. No se imaginaba que las cosas entre ambas pudieran estar mal, porque habían procurado no llamar la atención, pero si observaba atentamente y si hacía memoria en algunas ocasiones sí que recordaba que las antiguas amigas llevaban ya desde el inicio del curso algo separadas, con ciertas miradas por parte de las dos en clase, y en ese momento con los comentarios de Parvati, se daba a entender que llevaban una extraña frialdad.

Neville también dio su visto bueno para que Parvati avisara a la chica Hufflepuff y tras un momento llegó desde la otra esquina de la clase agarrada del brazo de una joven menuda y de pelo moreno y largo dejando ver su cara con una diadema. Su túnica parecía estarle algo grande y se dirigió a ambos chicos con timidez. Tras la presentación, Neville empezó a anotar diversas cosas que Harry les iba comentando sobre los diez objetos que debían recopilar y las chicas estaban atentas y animadas con la conversación. Estuvieron bastante a gusto y al final de la hora quedaron en reunirse en un aula reservada después de cenar para redactar.

Mientras los grupos debatían en cada pupitre, Lake les pidió que hiciesen na pausa para leer el primer capítulo de su libro. Hermione se ofreció para leer en voz alta:

 **CARNAVAL: CONCEPTO Y DIFUSIÓN**

 _ **El carnaval es una celebración que tiene lugar inmediatamente antes de la (que se inicia con el Miércoles de Ceniza), y que tiene fecha variable (entre febrero y marzo según el año). Tradicionalmente comienza un jueves (jueves lardero) y acaba el martes siguiente (martes de carnaval). El carnaval combina elementos tales como disfraces, grupos que cantan coplas, desfiles y fiestas en la calle. A pesar de las diferencias que su celebración presenta en el mundo, su característica común es la de ser un período de permisividad y cierto descontrol. En sus inicios, probablemente con un cierto sentido del pudor propio de la religión, el Carnaval era un desfile en que los participantes vestían disfraces y usaban máscaras. Sin embargo, la costumbre fue transformando la celebración hasta su forma actual.**_

 _ **El origen de su celebración parece probable que esté en las fiestas , como las que se realizaban en honor a , el dios romano del vino, las saturnales y las lupercales romanas, o las que se realizaban en honor del toro en . Según algunos historiadores, los orígenes de esta festividad se remontarían a la y el Egipto antiguos, hace más de 5000 años, con celebraciones muy parecidas en la época del , desde donde se expandió la costumbre por Europa, siendo llevado a América por los navegantes españoles y portugueses a partir de fines del siglo XV.**_

 _ **El carnaval, aunque la Iglesia no lo admite como celebración de tono religioso, está asociado con los países de tradición , y en menor medida con los cristianos ortodoxos orientales; las culturas protestantes tienen tradiciones modificadas, como el carnaval danés.**_

 _ **Los etnólogos encuentran en el carnaval elementos supervivientes de antiguas fiestas y culturas, como la fiesta de invierno (Saturnalia), las celebraciones dionisíacas griegas y romanas (Bacanales), las fiestas andinas prehispánicas y las culturas afroamericanas.**_

 _ **Según el libro Guinness de los récords, la celebración del carnaval más grande del mundo es la de Río de Janeiro; y la mayor agrupación carnavalesca (comparsa), Galo da Madrugada de la ciudad de Recife, sitio de otro carnaval muy importante. Otros carnavales internacionalmente famosos son los de Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Cádiz y Águilas (Murcia) en España, del Callao en Venezuela, Colonia en Alemania, Oruro en Bolivia, Venecia en Italia, el Carnaval de Negros y Blancos de Pasto y el Barranquilla en Colombia; en México los carnavales de Veracruz, Mazatlán, Guamúchil, Mocorito, Jalostotitlan uno de los mejores por la zona alteña, Angostura y el de Huejotzingo. Los más largos son el Carnaval de Montevideo, Uruguay, que se extiende por 41 días y los de Corrientes, Jujuy y en Entre Ríos, Argentina, ya que duran desde el primer fin de semana de enero hasta el primer fin de semana de marzo. Los carnavales de La Habana y Santiago de Cuba en Cuba han gozado de igual reputación internacional, comparándoseles con los de Río de Janeiro durante la época del intervencionismo y la dictadura (1902-1959).**_

 _ **Mardi Gras es el nombre del carnaval que se celebra en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, Mobile, Alabama, y Mississippi (EE. UU.). Su nombre deriva del francés, que se traduce directamente al español como «martes graso o fofo», (semejante al Jueves Lardero español) pero se denomina tradicionalmente como "Martes de Carnaval". Se celebra el día antes del Miércoles de Ceniza. Mardi Gras es propiamente el desfile que tiene lugar el último día, aunque muchas veces, se le asocia con toda la temporada. El llamado «Martes de grasa» se refiere a que era el último día para disfrutar de los placeres tanto culinarios como carnales antes de la época de abstinencia que marca el inicio de la Semana Santa y la Cuaresma.**_

 **·** _ **Comparsa: Agrupación carnavalesca que sale a la calle a interpretar su música.**_

-Bien chicos, estos pequeños deberes los terminaréis en un santiamén, así que los espero para pasado mañana. Tomáoslo con tranquilidad, y esta noche, durante el banquete, os explicaré la parte divertida de nuestro trabajo. Sed buenos -la profesora se despidió de los alumnos transformándose en una nube de color similar a la que formó la noche anterior en su presentación.

-Creo que estos son los deberes más marchosos que nos han puesto en nuestra vida –dijo Ron saliendo al pasillo desperezándose.

 **GINNY**

La más pequeña de la familia Weasley se encontraba en el Gran comedor leyendo tranquilamente la revista _Corazón de Bruja,_ absorta de todo el bullicio y a la espera del almuerzo. Su día había sido tranquilo, llevaba puesta una guirnalda de carnaval floreada en la cabeza que le había puesto Luna en el pasillo mientras se dirigían a su clase de Pociones, y con ese detalle no pasaba desapercibida entre los chicos en ese momento.

Últimamente captaba más miradas de las que le gustaría. Podría decirse que durante ese tiempo al que consideraban "el trio de plata" -o sea Neville, Luna y ella misma- habían alcanzado una curiosa popularidad por parte de muchos alumnos, sobre todo de los cursos intermedios. Pero todo eso le daba igual, sabía que estando además con Harry sería objeto de más atenciones y era capaz de ignorarlo todo, pero a veces se sentía un poco saturada de ojos curiosos y expectantes de aprobación. Recordaba lo mal que lo pasó durante su primer año en Hogwarts tras haber sido manipulada por Voldemort y su espantoso diario, al descubrirse todo el misterio los alumnos la observaron en la lejanía como si fuera un bicho raro durante una larga temporada poco a poco intentó dejar pasar las habladurías ignorantes y su imagen podría decirse que mejoró bastante tras entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Y en esos momentos se encontraba con que era una de las chicas más admiradas del castillo. No quería tampoco pecar de falsa modestia, a todos nos gusta que se fijen en nosotros -pensaba- por nuestras buenas acciones y por defender sus principios, nos gusta que se nos reconozca... Pero en el fondo, ella sólo quería estar cómoda junto a sus amigos y su novio esperando terminar su año escolar. Lo que le preparase el destino después, ya se vería.

De repente, escuchó cómo alguien tropezaba aparatosamente y dejaba caer algo al suelo, lo que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista hacia delante, pudo observar que al otro lado le mesa alguien se incorporaba para recoger lo que se le había caído. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos que de la señorita Cho Chang; la brillante estudiante de Ravenclaw de notable sensibilidad y con el sentimiento del patito feo disfrazado de cisne como su patronus. Tras su descuido había dejado esparcidos por el suelo unos cuantos pergaminos y un par de libros de texto, sus amigas se aglomeraban para ayudarla y también algún que otro jovencito con aires espabilados para intentar llamar la atención de la Ravenclaw a los que ella no parecía despreciar:

-¡Uff! Estos pergaminos tienen vida propia -dijo la chica soltando una leve risa a la que se le unieron tontamente dos compañeras suyas que caminaban detrás. Se incorporaron todos y retomaron su camino.

Tras esa frase a modo de saludo para Ginny, esta dejó escapar un leve bufido por lo bajo y siguió con su lectura, pero sabía que la chica se le había quedado mirando de una forma nada discreta, es más, pensaba en si acaso no habría dejado caer sus pergaminos a posta.

No quería obsesionarse ni dejarse llevar por la mala espina que siempre le había dado la chica. Mala espina... Pero últimamente le daba la impresión de que Chang se fijaba mucho en ella. Lo había estado analizando y pensaba que quizás quería intentar llamar su atención para que su relación tan fría entre ambas cambiara. Pero también parecía seguir muy atenta a la relación que mantenía con Harry, buscando el momento para observar o intervenir con una conversación estúpida en cuanto tuviese oportunidad con uno de los dos, tanto juntos como separados. No sabía qué esperar de esa Ravenclaw tan lastimera, ni quería darle muchas vueltas. _«Por Merlín_ -se decía a sí misma- _no quiero ser celosa y menos por ella»._ Tampoco veía muy necesario comentarle nada de eso a Harry, porque seguro que le diría que estaba exagerando.

Cho se sentó con sus amigas de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a servirse vasos de zumo.

Ginny no quería guardar rencor, pero tampoco perdonaba tan fácilmente y menos cuando veía que las acciones de ciertas personas eran tan contradictorias a veces. En el fondo, quizá lo que más le molestaba de Cho era lo mucho en que se escudaba en su mala suerte por lo acontecido todos estos años atrás, como si solo fuera ella la que sufriera y lo ponía como excusa para no dar la cara a veces, como lo ocurrido en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, y luego intentaba por todos los medios compensar con minucias a Harry. Como si ciertos actos borrasen otros.

De todas formas, quería dejar esos pensamientos atrás, cada una tenía una nueva forma de vida en el colegio, y ahora la Weasley esperaba ansiosa para encontrarse a la hora de la comida con su novio y sus amigos para ponerse al día de todo lo de esa mañana tan distinta, en la que Hogwarts estaba inundado en festividad y habían puesto música través de la megafonía en los pasillos mientras los cuadros hacían los coros y bailaban al compás.

 **DRACO**

Se dirigía a paso lento hacia el comedor. Otra cena más que se aproximaba en un día que, por mucho que se empeñara el resto, era un día cualquiera. El barullo que se formaba en los pasillos ya le parecía exasperante, así como la música que ponían de fondo en megafonía, que no cesó hasta el mediodía.

Se encontraba en medio de un circo donde los cuadros aún bailaban y tarareaban sones de carnaval cuando pasaba cerca. Y eso que aún no había empezado ese evento tan secreto de la nueva profesora a la que veía sacada de un libro de chistes.

En Slytherin habían tenido su última clase con ella y a ninguno les acabó de hacer gracia que les pusiera tarea el primer día, quería dar buena impresión, pero al final era como los demás profesores, trabajo y más trabajo.

-¡Ey, espera! -exclamó una vocecilla aguda a sus espaldas.

Una joven de baja estatura y una extensa y enmarañada mata de pelo rubio rizado avanzaba corriendo por el pasillo y casi parecía que se quedaba sin fuelle.

-¿Es a mí? -preguntó el chico dándose media vuelta.

Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era algo tonta, dado que el pasillo estaba desierto.

-Sí -la chica se detuvo justo enfrente de él a escasos centímetros sin medir bien la distancia al frenar su carrera, por lo que casi se chocan si no es porque él retrocedió con cara de desconcierto

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Lovegood? No puedes abordar a la gente, así como así.

-Verás, es que has pasado antes por las escaleras y se te ha enganchado algo mío a la túnica -dijo la joven recobrando el aliento apoyándose en las rodillas un momento para luego señalar hacia una de las mangas del chico.

Por la parte del codo tenía enganchado una especie de collar hecho con chapas y lentejuelas que parecía obra de un niño de seis años. Draco lo desprendió enseguida de su ropa con cara de asco y se lo entregó intentando tocarlo entre sus dedos lo menos posible.

-Como para no engancharme -le dijo a la chica-, si no llevaras tanta porquería en el bolso... -observó cómo lo volvía a entrelazar en un gran bolso color naranja apagado con multitud de costurones y de chapas de todo tipo. Pensaba que le tendría que pesar un quintal.

-En realidad es un amuleto...

-Me parece muy bien. Ahora sigue tu camino -el chico se giró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica dispuesto a ignorarla.

-Creo que voy a seguir el mismo que el tuyo, ya que es hora de cenar y huele a pudding desde aquí...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y rezó para que ningún rezagado de Slytherin pasease por allí.

-Lovegood, ¿es que te da igual que te vean conmigo?

-Supongo que quizá a ti sí que te avergüence que te vean conmigo.

-A mi no me hace falta llevar guirnaldas en el pelo como las que reparten por los pasillos para quedar en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts... Digamos, que ya me da igual todo.

-Entonces, ¿te vienes a por pudding o no? -cuestionó la chica arqueando una ceja.

El Slytherin se limitó a caminar cerca de ella separados por unos metros escuchando de fondo el tarareo de los cuadros que esa noche estaban tan animados.

 **NEVILLE**

Los amigos de Gryffindor disfrutaban de una copiosa cena escuchando de fondo el extenso discurso de Hermione acerca de cómo habían pasado el día ella y Ron en la biblioteca haciendo el trabajo de Estudios muggles junto con dos chicos de Hufflepuff y durante la retahíla la chica aprovechaba para comentar el modo tan acertado de impartir clase de la profesora Lake a su parecer.

-Primero nos ha hecho debatir en grupo sobre la Ley del Secreto, después nos ha dado un glosario y muchos documentos muggles para hacer una búsqueda y diferenciación de lo que se considera moralidad y diferencias entre la guerra muggle y la mágica y luego... En fin, es que la clase ha dado para tanto que ya he podido acabar los deberes y me han sabido a poco, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver cómo serán los demás trabajos.

-Dicen que van a ser sobre todo manuales -comentó Harry.

-Y a ti Neville -intervino Ginny sirviéndose zumo de calabaza- ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado de la clase? Me viene bien que me lo comentéis para mañana.

El chico de pelo castaño se quedó pensativo un momento y luego dijo:

-Pues, que no he escuchado en toda la hora de clase el término "sangre sucia" o "mestiza" ... Creo que la profesora está haciendo bien al desviarnos un poco del tema de lo que se creen estatus de magia y sangre.

Eso hizo que el resto se quedara un largo instante en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros pensativos. Provocó el mismo efecto en los comensales que había cerca del grupo de amigos. Después, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa frente a Neville.

No hacía falta decir más. Esa clase prometía.

Llegando al postre entre una charla animada sobre Quidditch entre los dos hermanos Weasley intervenida por chistes de Ron a la que el resto de la mesa prestó a tención con ánimo, Neville sintió unos toquecitos en la espalda para llamar su atención. Al girarse vio que se trataba de la chica de Hufflepuff con la que habían trabajado junto a Parvati esa mañana:

-Disculpa, Neville -musitó la joven apartándose el pelo de los ojos colocándose la diadema.

-Ah, hola, Candace -saludó con simpatía el muchacho- ¿quieres algo?

-Verás, es que esta mañana en clase te dejaste unos pergaminos y no se si serían importantes, como estaban tan bien ordenados pensé que...

\- ¡Oh, vaya, si son los apuntes de Encantamientos! -dijo el chico respirando aliviado – Llevaba un rato buscándolos por mi sala común...

-Entonces te valen, qué bien, ya me parecía... -la chica mostró una sonrisa tímida- Bueno, ya se lo he comentado a Parvati, pero aprovecho para deciros a ti y a Harry que esta noche no voy a poder quedar, me ha surgido un imprevisto con otro grupo en un trabajo de Pociones y ese le tenemos que entregar mañana. Espero que no os importe...

-En absoluto, no te preocupes. Podemos ponernos a hacer una parte esta noche en nuestra sala común y mañana te ponemos al día.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Mientras la joven se iba alejando con paso ligero para abandonar el Gran comedor Neville se convirtió de nuevo esa noche en el centro de las miradas de sus amigos.

-Vaya, Nev, las Hufflepuff se rinden ante tu capacidad de tomar apuntes -comentó Seamus con guasa haciendo reír a Dean y a Harry.

-Qué dices, es solo una compañera...

-Admite que este año estás que te sales, Longbottom -siguió Ginny con tono gracioso guiñando un ojo-. La chica es mona.

\- ¿Que estoy que me salgo?

\- ¿Cómo se llama? No me suena haberla visto por ahí -intervino Hermione con curiosidad.

-Candace -dijo Harry- Y admite que has hecho muy buenas migas con ella, Neville.

-Debe de ser que no compartimos las mismas optativas hasta ahora -observó Granger.

-Bueno sí, me ha caído bien, ¿y qué?

-Que a mi la gente que me cae bien no me hace sonrojar tanto como la que me cae MUY bien -señaló Ginny a lo que Harry se echó a reír.

-Las clases ahora se le harán más llevaderas -siguió Ron.

-Y a ti, Ronald -le dijo Hermione en voz más baja-, ¿se te hacen llevaderas las clases conmigo en el pupitre de al lado?

-En realidad, Herms, yo soy un empollón. Me hago el distraído para así tener una excusa para sacarte de quicio, sabes que si al menos no hago un intento, el día no me habrá cundido para nada. Quiero retar a la más avanzada de la clase cada día.

Riendo, ambos se dieron la mano.

Tras ver ese gesto Neville se quedó pensativo:

-En serio, a cualquier cosa le llamáis flirtear en cuanto una chica se me acerca este año.

-No lo hacemos por exagerar, sabes que bromeamos -dijo Harry-. Pero te has ganado una reputación. No todos los días un alumno destruye un Horrocrux dentro de una serpiente gigante.

-Cierto -dijo Ron-. Ahora eres como un paladín y todas quieren verte desenvainar la espada de Gryffindor -los muchachos soltaron una carcajada a la que Neville no se unió, pero les miraba perplejo.

-Ron, eso suena fatal -dijo su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione se llevaba una mano a la frente. Pero ambas se rieron por lo bajo.

-Qué remedio -dijo Neville-, ten amigos para esto... ¡Que es solo una compañera, pesados!

-Pero ahora en serio, Neville -dijo el pelirrojo con tono ya más natural rozando la curiosidad-. Has estado un par de meses con Luna, probasteis, la cosa no avanzaba a nada más, todo quedó bien. Y, después de aquello, ¿no te llama nadie la atención o no te había llamado nadie la atención antes de Luna?

-Bueno, pues claro, pero no sabría decirte ahora mismo. En plan de gustarme alguien creo que primero tendría que tomarme un tiempo para conocer a quien sea un poco mejor que no con un "hola" y "adiós" ...

-Déjalo, Ron -dijo Harry.

-Simplemente, no exageréis. Solo me ha traído un pergamino.

Neville no entendía cómo había degenerado tanto la charla, pero se limitó a servirse un último trozo de tarta de manzana.

De repente la directora McGonagall hizo tintinear su copa y todo el Comedor quedó en silencio.

-Parece que Lake nos va a explicar la parte divertida de nuestro trabajo -señalo Hermione, expectante como el resto.


End file.
